fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Online Shop
This page is about an unavailable feature in the original release, the shop was discontinued on May 20, 2014 along with the termination of all other WiFi services for the DS and Wii consoleshttps://www.nintendo.com/whatsnew/detail/vyWpoM6CBIe6FjW8NIY7bvzOrgBURhzw The Online Wi-Fi shop in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was where hard-to-find items could be purchased over Nintendo WiFi, including items that cannot be found through normal story-mode game play, such as the Elysian Whip. With the discontinuation of the shop, it is now not possible to promote Pegasus Knights into Falcon Knights without hacking in Shadow Dragon. However the recent virtual console release of Shadow Dragon on the Wii U does not need an internet connection to access the shop and it is fully functional. Some items were more common and could be purchased in the online shop at any time. However, other items were only available under certain conditions. These conditions were dependent on what the date or part of the month it currently was when the online shop was accessed. Additionally, some items had purchase limits. When the purchase limit had been reached, no more of the item in question can be purchased. Items That were Always Available *Steel Sword *Steel Lance *Steel Axe *Steel Bow *Javelin *Hand Axe *Thunder *Blizzard *Mend *Master Key *Vulnerary *Pure Water Conditional Items Items Without a Purchase Limit Silver Weapons *Silver Bow - 1st day of the month until the 1st Monday of the month, 4th Monday of the month until the last day of the month. *Silver Sword - 1st Monday of the month until the 2nd Monday of the month. *Silver Lance - 2nd Monday of the month until the 3rd Monday of the month. *Silver Axe - 3rd Monday of the month until the 4th Monday of the month. Killer Weapons *Killer Lance - Available on the 1st of the month until the 11th of each month. *Killing Edge - Available 21st of each month until the 1st of the following month. *Killer Axe - Available from the 11th of the month until the 21st of each month. Bonus Effectiveness Weapons *Armorslayer - Available from the 1st of the month to the 11th of each month. *Poleax - Available from the 1st of the month until the 11th of each month. *Ridersbane - Available from the 11th of the month until the 21st of each month. *Wyrmslayer - Available from the 11th of the month to until the 21st of each month. *Dragonpike - Available 21st of each month until the 1st of the following month. *Hammer - Available 21st of each month until the 1st of the following month. Other *Levin Sword - Available 21st of each month until the 1st of the following month. Items With a Purchase Limit 15 Per Save File *Master Seal - Available on the 5th, 15th, 25th of the month. 5 Per Save File *Wo Dao - Available on the 3rd, 13th, and 23rd of the month. *Longbow - Available on the 7th, 17th, 27th of the month. 3 Per Save File *Elysian Whip - Available on the 1st, 11th, 21st, and 31st of the month. *Brave Sword - Available the 1st Saturday of the month until the following Monday. *Brave Lance - Available the 2nd Saturday of the month until the following Monday. *Brave Axe - Available the 3rd Saturday of the month until the following Monday. *Brave Bow - Available the 4th Saturday of the month until the following Monday.